


Perfect Day

by DandelionDreaming



Series: Perfect Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: You'd known them since you were young, the memories of a perfect day and an unfinished teenage love story  haunting you for years.The drama that tore you apart and brought you all back together again told in turn by you, Sam and then Dean.A Collaboration with DandelionDreaming, KarleeKarma and Drasna, each telling a piece of the story in turn from the Reader, Sam's and then Dean's point of view.This was such fun for the three of us to write, hope you enjoy reading just as much. 💙 😘ps. Click the link in header for the song
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Perfect Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Perfect Day

[ **PERFECT DAY** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NFGqHVEd56oX1huVznefq?si=5Yhwr_dATaq5kS1yBc1qsQ)   
  


**_Oh it's such a perfect day_ **

**_I’m glad I spent it with you,_ **

**_Oh such a perfect day,_ **

**_You just keep me hanging on…_ **

**LOU REED**

‘Tell me a story’ He whispers, moving closer, wrapping his 6”4 frame around you. Laying his head against your stomach, too weak to move any further. His silky brown hair is damp with sweat as you stroke it, his arms still so strong - even now, encircling you as he shakes, his body wracked with fever. You look down at him with a soft smile.

‘Once upon a time there was a beautiful boy named Sam.’ You responded without hesitation, slipping easily back into the game the two of you would play when you were younger, your voice low and soothing. ‘He was always different, and it took him such a long time to understand that it wasn’t a bad thing. That he was the best thing, loved and cared for with all his freaky edges.’   
  
You felt his face smile under your fingertips as you traced his cheekbones. The contours and dips beneath them, forever etched in your memory. Achingly familiar, filled with love, comfort and sorrow. 

‘He had a brother Dean and a friend, a girl he knew growing up.. his best friend, and sometimes his only friend.' You whisper, your voice husky with emotion. 'The girl understood him in a way others didn't, she knew him, saw him more clearly than anyone else - even though they only saw each other a few times a year when their fathers worked a hunt together, and sometimes at Uncle Bobby’s - the unofficial summer camp and daycare for Hunters’ kids.’ You chuckle quietly.  
  
‘... But they kept in touch however they could. Whenever they got to see each other, they would lay in one of the old cars in the junkyard, the skeezy carpet of a random motel room floor, or on the best nights - under a blanket of stars… and there they would tell each other stories.   
Sometimes they did it to help each other study, or remember new lore they were learning. And other times, they did it just for fun - so they could imagine what it would be like to live a different life... If their Dad’s had different jobs… if their Mom’s had never been killed by the supernatural bullshit that now ran their lives. They used their stories to make themselves feel better, and as a way of telling each other secrets that they were either not allowed - or were too afraid to share.' You paused, your hand resting against his cheek. 

'But there was one secret the girl never had the courage to put into a story…' You smiled, those hazel eyes you adored flashing up at you as you spoke. '...that she was in love with Sam, and had been almost since the day they met.’ 

Your smile widening, remembering. 

‘She didn’t think Sam felt the same way so she never said anything, kept quiet. Even though she ached to touch him any time he was near.  
She wanted to run her fingers through his soft brown hair. Kiss his lips till they were raw. And whisper her secret love to his heart, so that hers would stop pounding so hard at the brush of his skin or mention of his name.’ 

You felt Sam push his face deeper into you, getting closer, knowing the next part of the story.

‘Then this one perfect day, when she was sixteen and he was eighteen, they went swimming out on the lake while their fathers were on a hunt nearby. They were supposed to be holed up in the cabin doing research, but the lake and the July heat called to them, made them rebel.'

You took a breath, stroking his hair once again, barely feeling its soft silkiness as you got lost your memories... your story for Sam. 

'They swam out to the raft and lay for hours in the summer sun, laughing and joking. The girl felt so good in that moment, one of her life’s happiest. The way the sunlight danced on the water... the way he held her when he helped her onto the raft - his skin brushing hers and leaving tingles in its wake. She thought she might burst, just to have him so close. When he eventually stroked the side of her face and softly kissed her, told her he loved her too, she thought she’d died and gone to heaven.’

You sighed, glancing down, Sam tilting his head as much as he could to look up at you, smiling at the memory, his skin both clammy and burning hot. 

‘There was so much more kissing that summer, slow discoveries and new knowledge of each other that made her head spin and her toes curl... the sweetest teenage love story the girl could have imagined or hoped for.’ You murmured.  
  
‘… but in the fall Sam had to leave to follow his dream. To go to college, try for normal.' You gulped, it left a sting - even all these years later. '...She knew that, and she knew she couldn’t follow him because she didn’t belong there ...but she thought about him every day.’

You felt him grip you a little tighter, a silent acknowledgement that he knew how hard it had been to let him go. You’d long since forgiven each other for the things that happened next, but you still stumbled over your words, picking them carefully.

‘While Sam was in college, the girl’s father died and she started hunting with his brother Dean. They grew close. He was funny and kind, he made her feel safe, and being with Dean helped her miss her Dad and Sam a little less.’ 

You paused, skipping over that time. Glossing over the fact that it was Dean and not Sam who was your first. That there was something so loving, raw and lonely about the years you and Dean spent together, the way he would call you ‘kid’ and 'baby girl', just as he always had, even when he was buried deep inside you. The awkwardness when the two of you came to Stanford for Sam, the sense of betrayal when you first saw his girlfriend Jess, reflected back in Sam’s hurt hazel stare as he had realised you and Dean were together.

You cleared your throat, pushing past it, treading lightly at the next part as well. 

'It took a little while for Sam and the girl to get their friendship back to where it was, but eventually they found a way. Because they always would. Because the other was too important, and they cared too much not to. Even when they fought, they always knew they would make up… But when Dean left and went to hell, things didn’t go so well for Sam and the girl. She had thought they would help each other through it, but everything got messed up and they had a terrible fight.'

You closed your eyes briefly, wincing at the memory and words said.

'She couldn’t find a way back to him and his heart - so the girl left, and the two friends became lost to each other once more.'

You felt him tense beneath you, wondering what he was feeling - sorrow? guilt? You both had made so many mistakes in the past, but you could never count loving each other as one of them. 

'It was several years and many sad things before their paths crossed again, but the girl would often look at the stars and think of Sam, wondering how his story was going without her, if he was okay. If he missed her too.’ 

You heard him sigh. There was pain gnawing at your back but you wouldn’t move, couldn’t risk moving those arms wrapped around you, that enveloped you and held you in ways you had wished for all those years.

‘Sorry. I’m so sorry baby.’ He whispered, his voice thin as you hummed reassuringly, ignoring the ache in your heart that threatened to overwhelm you.

You felt like you’d spent your life waiting for Sam Winchester. Hanging on to hope that one day, one perfect day like that day on the raft, the two of you would finally get your chance. 

‘Eventually the girl and Sam found each other once again, and it was as if no time had passed at all… almost.’ You murmured.

When Dean had tracked you down a few months ago, you hadn’t known what to say. He’d made up an excuse about needing your help with hunting, but his attempts to ensure you and Sam spent time together were as transparent, as they were adorable.

‘It took them a while to get used to how comfortable they were with one another. It seemed strange how easy it was... and so they were cautious. They should have known better, they had lived this life long enough to know you should grasp each moment and make it count. But they thought they had more time... they went slow - when they should have gone fast.'

‘So sorry. I love you. I always have. Always.’ He rasped, struggling for breath, surprising you. You hadn’t been sure if he was still conscious or able to talk, your heart a little lighter that he had made it to the end of the story with you. The last story you would ever get to tell him.

‘Oh Sam, we’ve always had such lousy timing haven’t we.’ You soothed, letting him know it was okay. ‘I love you too.’ You replied sadly, kissing his forehead.

‘Love you so much.’ Your voice trailing off as you heard Sam’s breathing become shallow. Your own breath matching his. It would not be much longer you realised, your heart aching at the unfairness of it all. 

This is not how you thought yours and Sam’s love story would end, but you wouldn’t be anywhere other than here, now, with him.

‘We’ll get our happily ever after Sam.’ You whispered, tears streaming down your face as you realised you could no longer hear him or the shallow breaths.

‘I promise.’ You lied, not sure who you were lying to.

Your hands felt his body beginning to cool beneath your fingertips, your own body shaking, finally succumbing to the shock of your earlier wounds. Your phone rattled on the floor beside you, close - but out of reach as it rang incessantly once again. 

You eventually heard the low rumble of the impala as the last of your strength ebbed away from you.

You tried to hang on a little longer. Feeling sad for Dean. Knowing how much this would hurt. Losing his Sam. You. 

It would kill him that he was too late this time. That he’d let the two of you go on this ‘milk run’ of a hunt without him. Trying to give you more and more alone time together, in the hopes that a lifetime of waiting would finally break you. That you’d both give in and start ripping each other’s clothes off, be together properly at last. 

You knew he had always felt guilty for holding on to you all those years ago, You never told Sam what Dean had said before he went to hell, in the hours before the hounds came, and you recalled it now with bittersweet clarity.   
  
‘Hey kid, it's okay. Please be with Sam after I’ve gone, be happy? You were only on loan to me anyway baby girl, we both knew that.’ He had whispered sadly. ‘I was just minding you - you were always his, and I was being selfish. I shoulda let you go sooner. I just wanted some final memories you know – to take with me.’   
  
You had known that. It was why you’d decided to stay once you found out he was going to hell, even though your heart wasn’t with him any longer. Even when you felt it drift across the room to his brother every time you caught each other's eyes, filled with longing. You silently gave your heart to his brother and stayed with Dean because he was going to hell, and neither of you wanted to leave him alone to face that.

All these years later Dean had done his best to make amends, but some things just weren’t meant to be.

You could hear his voice shouting for you both now, yelling your names as he came into the room. His yells fading, growing quieter and further away as you let go. Unable to stay any longer, falling over the edge and into the waiting cold darkness. 

*

It was so quiet, the deep enclosure absolute, the shock of surfacing once again causing you to take a deep breath in surprise.  
  


‘Hey.’ You looked to see Sam above you, bronzed and beautiful, sunlight bouncing around him like a halo. ‘Come on.’ He urged gently. ‘Gimme your hand.’ 

You reached out for him gladly, feeling light as a feather as he pulled you up onto the raft, wet skin tingling and bodies bumping against each other as he held you tight. The raft rocking gently.  
  
You melted into his arms as he kissed you softy, eventually pulling you down to lay on the hard flatness of the raft, allowing the sun and hot wood beneath you to warm your bones, the two of you leaning close, laughing and kissing as the waves lapped around you. 

  
‘It’s so perfect here.’ He murmured, his sweet hazel eyes burning into yours. ‘I could lay here forever with you.  
  


‘Me too.’ You whispered back, smiling lazily. ’Such a perfect day.’

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect Day - Lou Reed
> 
> [ Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NFGqHVEd56oX1huVznefq?si=5Yhwr_dATaq5kS1yBc1qsQ) // [ BBC Children in Need '97 Video (Lou Reed & Various artists) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfddYDRIFGY)


End file.
